Candles and The Damage They Do
by Valentina Malone
Summary: Its in the title.


Title: Candles and the Damage They Do  
  
Sumarry: Its in the title...dummies.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own crap.  
  
A/N: I would like to thank Blu Evermind, my sister on helping me edit my first published Slash fic!  
  
"What are you doing?" questioned Harry.  
  
"Nothing!" Screamed Draco, fumbling with the zipper on his leather pants.  
  
"Seriously Draco, what are you doing? If you've broken something again, I promise you I wont make you pay for it." said Harry, moving closer to the bedroom.  
  
"I haven't broken anything you arse!! And stop trying to sneak in here, you can wait a minute!" Shouted Draco, now fully undressed and lying on the bed.  
  
"Shit!" Draco whispered. He picked up his wand and said "Infinite Lumos". Suddenly all the candles that were strategically placed to resemble a dragon and a griffin were a lit. Some of the candles were green and silver and some of them were red and gold. Granted, Draco being how he was, there were more green and silver candles then red and gold candles.  
  
"Hmmm...more red. Yes, that's perfect!" Draco summoned six dozen red roses and shook them with all his might. The rose petals fell lightly on the cream colored sheets.  
  
The door knob twisted. Draco pushed the rose stems under the bed and settled his self neatly on the canopy bed. The door flung open. Harry gasped.  
  
"Draco? I...wh-what are you doing? Whats with the candles? Your sexy."  
  
"That was a nice entrance Harry." mused Draco.   
  
Harry walked over to the bed and sat down and grabbed Draco's ass. Draco groaned, his length becoming more noticeable. Harry felt a bulge in his pants and knew that he was getting quickly aroused.  
  
"Do you like it?" questioned Draco.  
  
"Yes, ... but I love you more. This is very sweet Drac." replied Harry as he watched the need, want, and love rise in Draco's shimmering pale grey eyes.  
  
Draco crawled towrds Harry. He began unzipping Harry's pants with his mouth. Harry helped and slipped out of his pants. Draco pulled of Harry's boxers exposing Harry rock hard cock. Just the thought of Draco kissing him and caressing his length and making him whimper made pre-cum come out of his dick. Draco, seeing this ripped of Harry's shirt and began sucking and nibbling on his nipples. Harry moaned. Draco slowly moved himself ontop of Harry, their lengths touching each other. They both let out a groan that ment that they both would not stop moving until they both came. They began a slow rhythmic motion, grinding their hips together. Draco's sliver platinum golden hair fell on Harry's cheek. It was so soft the made Harry laugh as it tickled him. Draco smiled.  
  
"Why ... are you ... laughing?" asked Draco breathlessly.  
  
"Mmm...your hair ... is tickling me" replied Harry, making the grinding faster and more intense.  
  
Draco gasped. He tried to keep from coming as Harry breathed into his neck.   
  
"So goooooooooooooooodddddddddddd!" screamed Harry.  
  
They both could feel the orgasmic pleasure mounting. Just before they came, Harry and Draco looked into each others eyes. For a moment they were one, it looked like gray storm clouds, full of life giving rain, was about to let go of all that it encompasses onto emerald green grass waiting for much needed rain.  
  
Draco clasped of Harry chest, both heaving. After a what felt like endless time. Draco kissed Harry hard on the lips. It was a kiss of love and want. A kiss that showed how much they need each other. It was a kiss that smelled like smoke.  
  
"OH SHITE!!! HARRY THE BEDS ON FIRE!!"  
  
"What? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! HELP!! GO GET WATER OR SOMETHING!"  
  
Draco grabbed his wand and shouted," "Aqua Expel!!"  
  
Water began to cover the bed in copious amounts. Draco flicked his wand and the water shut off immtedally.  
  
"Drac, love I appreciate the effort to make our a love life more interesting but no more candles, their dangerous." said Harry breathing a sigh of relief that his bits and pieces were still intact.   
  
"Yes love." smiled Draco as he seen that the only candle left lit was a green one.  
  
Harry and Draco walked into the bathroom together, Draco cheesing. 


End file.
